


3 Wishes

by folkloric



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloric/pseuds/folkloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Wishes

As far as he could remember, they had always had been beneath the beautiful blue sky, surrounded by their friends, family, the sea. And during all this time, they had only little fears but their treasures outweighed them all. Living on the islands have given him a simple life, live by the sea, give to the sea, in a harmony unbroken until that day. He remember that day well, the day he went to the play island to learn for this time how to wield a sword and how to fight properly, he had been so excited. He hadn’t expected a little girl on the shores, simply lying there as if a part of the surf.

And quietly in the surf up to his knees, as he gently prodded her head and she looked up at him and he asked who she was, he made his first wish. His mother had told him of stories of fairies, of men living in jungles and of worlds turned upside down and ones of battle, and he remembered the story of a world of sand with a magic lamp and he decided. His first wish was to stay with the girl from the sea, and if ever in need, he’d be there to protect her.  
Later on he did have his sword lesson and right after, tired and sore both he and Riku ran to go see the girl from the sea.

Entering a noisy street in the harbor he made his way to a friend’s house, filled to the brim with thoughts of places the girl from the sea- who called herself Kairi- had come from. Was she from a world beneath the sea? Or from a world where the things that bump in the night come from? Or was she from where kids never aged and had the most fun in the world- He felt something fall on his head, and from behind Riku ran by snickering all the way, he felt the dampness of water and chased after him, pieces of the rubber balloon falling away.

In the dark filled nights of Traverse Town, anxiety beating at his back he made his second wish after Riku disappeared and as Donald cursed and Goofy just shook his head. He wished to find Riku and fight by his side and to be there for his first friend.

His final wish had been made at Hollow Bastion, as he stood deep inside of the dying world and as Kairi lay on the floor, dead it seemed and Riku was standing there; just standing there with that smirk on his face that twisted his heart little by little. The battle had been difficult, harder then Maleficent and harder then the fight Ansem put up he would recall while he ate his popsicle in the surf, the sun baring down on him.

Taking one last large bite and holding onto the stick, he headed back to the ship and continued his journey to find his friends. His final wish was for the three of them to go back home and be together, like they had been before it all happened; back to being beneath the beautiful blue sky.


End file.
